


Stanley Uris Was Alone

by DerWille



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, Isolation, Loneliness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerWille/pseuds/DerWille
Summary: He walked downstairs.He ate dinner with his family.He returned to his room.He closed the door.He stared blankly in the mirror, his mind fuzzy and numb, while his body burned with emotions that he gave no attention to.As before, Stanley Uris was alone.





	Stanley Uris Was Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Short introduction. I'm trying something new.

As before, Stanley Uris was alone.

He sat on his tidy bed in his tidy room. His desk was clear of clutter and his bookshelf was neatly organized. The wood floor was spotless, the window sterile. The late-day sun shone into the room, doing little to add any comfort to the antiseptic atmosphere.

The boy mindlessly ran his fingers over the scabs that dotted his face. The ones that made him feel ugly and soiled. The ones that reminded him of how weak he ultimately was. Of how alone he was. His parents readily accepted his flimsy excuse that he fell while playing in the Barrens.

_Almost too readily_ , he thought.

As each finger passed from smooth skin to coarse healing wound, he remembered the feeling of being trapped with no way out in the sewers. He remembered the feeling of helplessness as Pennywise’s teeth slowly sunk into his flesh, the hopelessness he felt as he stared into the ( _don’t think about them_ ) dead lights. Most of all, however, he thought about his friends abandoning him, how they weren’t there to protect him, how they left him behind to be _consumed_. How even now, almost a month later, they seemed distant and disinterested in him. He thought of his resentment and his shame at said resentment.

_They left me? They left me. They left me to die. They’re leaving me to die. They don’t care about what they’ve done, they don’t even seem to remember. I don’t need them. I hate needing them. I should be stronger, I should -_

“Staney! It’s time for dinner!” Stan’s mother called from the other side of his closed door.

“Coming,” he replied softly.

He got up from his bed and stood in front of his mirror. He combed his hair and straightened his shirt. He tried not to look at his face.

He walked downstairs.

He ate dinner with his family.

He returned to his room.

He closed the door.

He stared blankly in the mirror, his mind fuzzy and numb, while his body burned with emotions that he gave no attention to.

As before, Stanley Uris was alone.


End file.
